


Libby's Birthday Party

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris and Seb's daughter turns four.





	Libby's Birthday Party

“They’re almost finished setting up the bouncy castle,” Chris said walking back through the patio doors and into the house. Sebastian was busy arranging crackers and cheese on a platter.

“Your mom just texted, she picked up the cake and is catching a ride over with Scott and Libby,” Seb reported the message from his phone.

It was their daughter Libby’s 4th birthday and they were finishing up the party prep. Sebastian placed the cut-up fruit and veggies on the island.

“Well, I think that’s the last of it, if we’re not ready now, we’ll never be,” Chris said as he grabbed a Stella from the fridge.

“Pass me the pickles?” Sebastian asked. The spread of food they’d prepared rivalled one of Downey’s cocktail parties. But instead of sushi and bruschetta, their kitchen was full of kid-friendly snacks.

Chris passed the pickle jar to his husband. “You need me to open that for you? I know how you like to see my muscles in action,” he winked and gratuitously flexed his bicep.

“No need, Evans. You just enjoy the last remaining moments of quiet with your beer. We’re all going to need to brace ourselves for the impending pandemonium of 7 preschoolers,” Sebastian remarked with a chuckle. 

“It’s the birthday girl I’m most worried about to be honest,” Chris replied. “She was flying high when Scott picked her up.” 

Chris’ brother Scott had picked Libby up to give her dads the chance to prep for the party. Libby was Scott’s biggest fan, but Chris wouldn’t be surprised if he owed his brother for today. It was her first birthday party inviting friends from school and to say she was excited would be an understatement. 

Seb grabbed Chris’ beer off the counter and took a swig, smirking as he swallowed.

Chris extended his arm as if to take back his beer, but instead he wrapped his hand around Seb’s defined bicep and pulled him close. 

“I can’t believe she’s already 4,” Chris lamented, lowering his head to rest on his husband’s shoulder. 

“I know, love. But that’s what kids do, they grow up before our eyes,” Sebastian said running his free hand up Chris’ back where it lingered on his neck.

“I can remember holding her when she was born like yesterday. How is it that the time flew by so fast?” he whined.

“Because you’re her daddy and it’s always going to be an internal struggle of wanting her to grow up and take on the world versus wanting to keep her small and so you can protect her forever,” Sebastian consoled.

“It feels like I’m going to blink and we’ll be dropping her off at college,” he cringed at the thought of the inevitable reality.

“I think you’ve got a little more time than that,” Sebastian laughed. “She’s still working on putting her shoes on the right feet. The next hurdle will be learning to tie the laces.”

“You’re right,” Chris said, lifting his head and bringing his lips to Seb’s. “There’s so much more we gotta teach her before then; like to stay away from douchebags and show her how to become a registered voter.”

Seb grinned at his husband’s unflappable conviction. 

They held each other in a quiet embrace. The moment short-lived by the ring of the doorbell and Dodger’s eager bark signalling the arrival of the party guests. 

“I’ll take my beer back now,” Chris commented as he swiped the beer from Seb’s hold, downing the remainder of the bottle.

“Show time!” Sebastian said, swatting Chris on the ass as they made their way to the front door.

***

Chris sat with his brother at one of the tables set up in the backyard. 

“She’s having the time of her life,” Scott remarked watching his niece slide out of the bouncy castle, Libby’s squeals of delight audible to anyone within a three-block radius.

Chris’ smile spread wide. “Thanks for taking her with you this morning, it was way easier to get everything set up without the incessant firing squad of questions and interruptions.”

“Uncle Scotty to the rescue,” his brother elbowed him jokingly. “Seriously, it was no problem at all, she’s a great kid; she had a great time at the shelter. Although, you’re lucky I held out against her bringing home a puppy, had we stayed any longer I would’ve caved.”

“Like I need any more reason for her to love you more than me,” Chris rolled his eyes. “Uncle Scotty gets her a puppy for her birthday, not even a bouncy castle can compete with that.” 

Scott chuckled, “What can I say? She just loves dogs, it’s not like we don’t know where she gets it from.” He motioned to Dodger who was making his way around the backyard scavenging for any treasure in the form of dropped party food, a party hat on his head.

“It’s time for cake,” Sebastian said as he walked back into the house to retrieve the 101 Dalmatians themed cake Libby had requested.

Chris and Scott both hopped out of their chairs and headed over to the bouncy castle in attempt to wrangle the kiddos.

With everyone settled at the picnic tables, the small crowd of friends and family sang a heartwarming rendition of _Happy Birthday_ to Libby. Chris’ eyes welled with happy tears and his husband pulled him into a soft side hug to comfort him. 

“Don’t forget to make a birthday wish, Libster,” Scott called to her. Libby looked to her Daddy and Papa beside her. Her eyes twinkled as she blew out the number four shaped candle.

Chris leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek as Sebastian whispered in her ear, “Happy 4th Birthday, Munchkin.”

***

“Papa?” Libby asked, Sebastian reclined on the couch, his daughter lay on his chest, her small body moving with the rise and fall of his breath. Dodger slept at the foot of the couch, tuckered out from all the birthday festivities.

“Yes, love?” Sebastian answered quietly stroking her soft hair.

“When are we going to go back to the shelter and give all the doggos their toys?” 

“We could go tomorrow,” he told her, his answer seeming to satisfy her.

Libby had decided that instead of birthday gifts she wanted to donate food and toys to the local dog shelter. Chris and Sebastian had been all for the idea, Libby’s playroom already full of too many toys.

“Papa?” She asked again.

“Mmmhmm,” Sebastian waited for her to continue.

“Why was Daddy crying when everyone was singing _Happy Birthday_ to me _?”_

Sebastian took a beat to recover from the unexpectedness of his daughter’s question. “He is just so proud and happy that you’re growing up so big, munchkin. Sometimes when people are really, really happy they might cry. Your daddy loves you so much, Libs. We both do.”

Libby seemed to ponder his response for a minute.

“My birthday wish was that you and Daddy are always happy, no more crying, especially not at birthday parties.” Libby revealed. “They’re ‘sposed to be happy, no one should cry when there’s cake to eat.” 

Sebastian choked back a tear of his own at his daughter’s selflessness. He was incredibly proud of his little girl, he already knew deep in his bones that she was going to grow up and make a difference in the world. “You’re right, love. Cake is definitely a reason to smile,” he replied a grin of his own forming.

Her breathing evened out and within a couple of minutes Libby was sleeping, the exhaustion finally taking its toll. Sebastian enjoyed these quiet moments of parenthood, they were the ones that no one talked about but they were the ones he would treasure forever.

A while later the patio doors closed, Chris returning from the backyard. Seb pressed a finger to his lips indicating that their daughter had succumbed to the inevitable post-party crash.

“You three look cozy,” Chris commented approaching the doggy pile on the couch.

“It was until my arm fell asleep about 5 minutes ago,” Sebastian replied with a chuckle. “A little help here?”

Chris slid his arms under their daughter and brought her to his chest, her arms instinctively clung to him.

“See, still a long way before dropping her off at college,” Sebastian remarked, getting up from the couch. “Still needs her Daddy to carry her to bed.” He followed Chris up the stairs. They tucked Libby into bed and thankfully she didn’t stir, still completely passed out. They both whispered their _I-love-yous_ and kissed her cheek. 

As they made their way back to the kitchen, Chris grabbed a handful of leftover Cheetos from the bowl on the counter.

“And you worry about not being young,” Sebastian said teasingly at his husband’s snack choice. 

“How much longer do we have the bouncy castle?” Chris asked, still munching.

“The guys are coming tomorrow morning to pick it up, why?” Sebastian asked his brow arched in curiosity.

“Just thinking maybe we could go have some fun of our own,” Chris proposed belly laughing at his plan to get his husband into the blow up play structure. Then he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him outside. 

“Where are we-” Sebastian began to ask, the question dying on his lips as they quickly approached the bouncy castle. He instantly cracked up at the thought of them bouncing around inside like idiots. But turns out that was exactly Chris’ plan.

They kicked off their shoes and crawled inside the castle. Chris face-planting as he struggled to gain his footing, pulling Sebastian down with him. Giggles exploded out of both of them.

Chris got to his feet and reached to help his husband up. With their hands linked, Chris began to jump on the bouncy surface. After a few minutes of jumping and a quick game of chase, Chris threw his legs out in front of him and landed on his ass. He laid down in attempt to catch his breath from the exertion. “Now I know why she was so tired, this is a workout,” he said.

Seb sat and joined his husband, albeit his landing a little more graceful.

“That might just be the old age and lack of sugar talking, she has youth and a fast metabolism on her side.”

Chris chuckled at the truth. He lay back pulling Sebastian to him, his body chilled from the slight breeze, Seb’s broad chest warming him instantly.

“You feeling better?” Sebastian asked, resting his hand on Chris’ abs. “Any less likely to lock our Rapunzel away in her tower?”

“Yeah,” Chris replied assuredly. “You’re right, she’s got to be able to experience things for herself and we’ll be there to guide her.”

“Mmmhmm,” Seb agreed, his earlier conversation with Libby still fresh in his mind. “She’s looking out for us too, you know.”

Chris smiled and tears welled as Seb filled him in on Libby’s birthday wish.

“We’ll be there to pick her up when she falls, too. But don’t get me wrong if she ever gets involved with a douchebag, I say we go full Captain America / Winter Soldier on him. I’ve been keeping up my knife skills,” Seb amended.

“I thought you were trying to talk me off the ledge, not join me there,” Chris laughed at his husband’s sudden but equally hilarious confession.

“I’ll join you anywhere,” Sebastian replied truthfully. “It seems to be how I found myself in a kids’ bouncy castle.”

Chris rolled himself on top of Sebastian and took his mouth in a heartfelt kiss. His husband’s words resonating profoundly with him. The feeling unconditionally reciprocal. 

The kiss quietly escalated from a simple and reassuring gesture of the love between them to a full blown make out session. Sebastian’s fingers threaded themselves into Chris’ hair, squeezing with every pull on his tongue. He peppered nips and licks along Chris’ lips and jawline. Chris battled against the pleasure, urging Seb’s mouth to meet his own. He sucked feverishly on his bottom lip, loving the way it plumped as a result of his handiwork.

Hands began to roam. One of Chris’ sliding beneath the fabric of his husband’s shirt as Seb’s made their way from Chris’ well mussed hair to his ass, talking a firm hold.

Tongues explored and breath blended as their hearts pounded between them. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Sebastian commented with what little breath he could muster. “I’m not letting you fuck me in here.”

Chris howled as the arm that was propping him up gave way and had his body completely covering Sebastian from head to toe. They were plastered together. The weight of the impact gave them a small jostle as the floor bounced beneath them.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, babe” Chris reassured his husband. “But I’m thinking that we have a perfectly good bed upstairs, perhaps a change in venue would help?”

“So long as I don’t die out here from suffocation,” Sebastian chuckled as Chris finally got the hint to lift his muscular but heavy body. Chris pulled Sebastian up with him and they safely made their way out of the castle. 

As they headed back into the house, Chris checked on Dodger who was still fast asleep as Sebastian locked up and turned out the lights. Any remaining party clean up would have to wait until tomorrow, they had more pressing plans.

Chris met his husband back in the kitchen and wrapped himself around him. His chest pressed to Seb’s back. He placed a few strategic kisses along Sebastian’s neck and watched hungrily as the man in his embrace melted all over again.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” he asked between kisses.

Sebastian moved his hips backwards against Chris’ hardened length in silent and hypnotizing consent.

“Sure, but you’ll have to catch me first, old man,” Seb spun from Chris’ hold and sprinted up the stairs.

Chris eagerly followed in hot pursuit. 

_Old man? No way._

He was going to show his husband just how young and limber he could be.

 


End file.
